espionage_warsfandomcom-20200214-history
Penumbra Aviation and Aeronautics Private Military Corporation
The PAAPMC (Penumbra Aviation and Aeronautics Private Military Corporation) or Penumbra Corp. for short, is an private military company specialized in air force operations. Located in Sweden, this company abides to global peacekeeping and protection of the United Nations and the European Union. History 'Post-Cold War era' After the fall of the Soviet Union in December 26, 1991, two sons of war veterans from both sides of the Cold War, Carter Callahand from his father who entered the Vietnam War and Stefan Aleksandrov whose father entered the Soviet War on Afghanistan. Both had had agreed to put aside their political and national differences they had with eachother and create a PMC designated to international peacekeeping after both veterans have witnessed the effects of war based on political ideals. 'The Flamberge Conflict' In June 27, 1999, PAAPMC intelligence have found that a terrorist faction known as The Knights of Insurgency ''had constructed a large railgun cannon constructed in Greenland. This railgun projectile firing system, known as the ''Flamberge, was capable of destroying countries with one shot. Soon the Knights of Insurgency threatened complete obliberation of the European Union if their demands of territorial conquest were not met within 2 weeks. Soon the PAAPMC gave this information to the EU, and thus the PAAPMC were ordered to destroy the super-weapon and gather any information of the Excalibur so to prevent it from getting into the wrong hands. On July 14, a large assault on the Flamberge was initialed and thus the weapon was destroyed and the Knights of Insurgency were disbanded afterwards. After news of the desruction of the Flamberge were brought to the EU, they rewarded the Penumbra Corporation with $10,000,000 and 1000 of Eurofighters in stock. After war was prevented and the public attention of the incident drew to a close, all intel pertaining to the Flamberge such as schematics and attack plans were locked away so to prevent another incident. PAAPMC Units 'Penumbra Pilots' The pilots of Penumbra are the backbone of it's company; they are highly trained pilots that have experienced years of aerial combat. Pilots are specialized in different fields of combat (dogfighting, bomb-running, close air support, etc.) and are able to fend themsselves with their arsenal of PDWs when shot down. Airmancamopilot.jpg|Airman Camo pilot variant 2014-04-20 00004.jpg|Olive Drab pilot variant 2014-04-23 00001.jpg|Fighter pilot variant 2014-05-01_00002.jpg|TACP infantry 'Tactical Air Control Party (TACP)' The TACP Divison of Penumbra Corp. is a ground force unit made to pinpoint coordinates and give information on the current situation to pilots so they can provide air support for ground forces. They are usually equipped with tactical variants of standard weapons that range from close quarters combat to long-range combat. 'Special Operations Weather Team (SOWT)' The SOWT are ground units that come in before combat forces come in to unleash the firepower to the enemy. Utilizing advanced encrypted technology to gather and report intel on the conditions of the battlefield to plan strategic combat operations. SOWT units also are equipped with tactical variants of weapons and are able to perform and utilize various feats (paratrooping, reconnaissance, specialized vehicle operation, etc.) Affliations with other factions 'The Tbonian People's Republic of Tbonia' The PAAPMC were on route to attack KABAS forces founded in Russia until the Tbonian Republic contacted PAAPMC headquarters to remove all air forces in the airspace or have two options: 1. Next time Penumbra Corp. breaches the airspace without authorization, Tbonian forces will shoot down any PAAPMC forces at will. OR 2. Ally with the Tbonian Republic so to take down the KABAS threat. Given that both sides want to neutralize the KABAS PMC, Tbonian Republic and the PAAPMC have thus allied with eachother. 'KABAS' Since the PAAPMC classify KABAS as a terrorist threat, the PAAPMC has thus begun searching for their forces in Russia. Update 5/3/2014: PAAPMC has aborted the search for KABAS forces 'VDI' The PAAPMC and VDI are good allies with eachother since both are dedicated to establishing and maintaining peace. 'Western Route' Due to info that shows WR's activities on international drug dealing, PAAPMC has allied with numerous factions to help wither away WR. 'Flint Valley Mercenaries' Although the Flint Valley Mercs are enemies to the Tbonian Republic, Penumbra Corp. isn't willing to attack them since they see no threat of them. So thus a neutral state has been established between PAAPMC and Flint Valley. Update 5/5/2014: Fint Valley Mercs have allied with Western Route, an enemy of the PAAPMC. Penumbra Corp. has now targeted Flint Valley Mercs. Vehicles 'Eurofighter 2000 Typhoon' The standard glory of the PAAPMC, this aircraft was given to them as a gift for being protectors of the EU. The eurofighter thus is utilized by many pilots for multi-role combat. 'SAAB JAS 39 Gripen' The SAAB Gripen is another multi-role fighter aircraft used by the PAAPMC. As the company has to rely on using what's around them, using Sweden's signature aircraft was an excellent choice as it's able to do fighter, attack, and reconnaissance capabilities. 'YPF-01 Phoenix' This experimental aircraft is one of PAAPMC's most powerful fighter jet yet the most expensive of all aircrafts. As a Penumbra Corp. manufactured variant of the ADF-01 Falken that been modified for more fuel efficiency, weapon capacity, and enhanced radar while sill keeping it's base features like the COFFIN system and the TLS (Tactical Laser System). Unfortunately, the price to manufacture these aircraft prohibits the company from making enough to make a heavy offensive against hostile factions. So forth, the Falken is only utilized against mechs higher than 20 feet or if large fleets of air or ground forces overwhelm standard aircraft. Category:Factions